An Unexpected Spectacle
by Hawkflight7
Summary: Chihaya lost her pouch while attempting to use the lavatory and Nana must go in to find it. She found a bit more than she bargained for though, a ghost who refuses to give the pouch back unless they complete a task he has given them.


**An Unexpected Spectacle**

**Summary: Chihaya lost her pouch while attempting to use the lavatory and Nana must go in to find it. She found a bit more than she bargained for though, a ghost who refuses to give the pouch back unless they complete a task he has given them.**

**These characters are from extra chapter one. Please enjoy the story.**

Nana stepped over the threshold and into the dimly lit lavatory. The same one Chihaya had just come screaming out of proclaiming to have heard a scary voice only to ask meekly a second later if Nana could go inside and look for her pouch that she had accidentally dropped in her hurry to get out of the scary room. Considering Chihaya got scared easily and that this voice she had heard was probably just a rotten or loose floorboard she had agreed to go and look for it.

With a glance to her left she could see a mirror layered with so much dust that it was impossible to make out a reflection. The next mirror over was in no better shape, hanging loosely from the wall at an angle as if it could fall down and shatter at any moment. When she stepped over Nana was surprised to see her own eyes staring back at her in the third mirror. She had suspected it would be like all the others; not in working condition. Instead she stared back at herself, silently wondering why she had come in here alone looking for the pouch. She really should have asked Nari to come with her. If Chihaya would permit it that is.

She turned away from her reflection, walking further into the room and looking along the wall. Her nose twitched, detecting a stench right before her eyes landed on the source.

A urinal.

She let out a sigh. "For goodness' sake, Chihaya, this is clearly the boys' room," Nana muttered before turning from the digusting sight that lay within the urinal, pinching her nose to keep out the stench as she passed by it and to the first stall. She lowered her hand now that she was past the worst of it.

The door in front of her didn't look like it had been moved in months and when she pressed lightly against the wood it didn't budge. At least that meant Chihaya hadn't somehow dropped it while in a stall. She had raced out of the bathroom so fast that Nana was pretty sure that the girl hadn't gotten to open any of them.

Nana looked down to the floor, what remained of it anyways and walked slowly along while looking at the wood. She must have dropped it outside one of these stalls, but she wasn't seeing anything. Following the floor to the corner opposite of the last stall she still found nothing. "Don't tell me it slipped beneath the cracks of one of the doors," she looked back over her shoulder to the stalls, not really wanting to go looking in them but it appeared she had little choice. Afterall, she had promised Chihaya she would get that pouch. "Just a peek," she said before lowering herself to the floor, turning her head as her eyes strained to see into the even darker stalls.

From the quick look beneath it didn't seem anything was on the floor. The pouch must have slipped further in then, too far to see like this. She turned away muttering to herself, "You can do this. It's just a bathroom stall, nothing is in there." Except that pouch.

Nana pushed herself up to her feet, almost crashing back down to the floor when she saw the last stall door glow blue before sliding open slowly to reveal a man in that same surreal glow standing there. Dark hair slicked back, wearing a tuxedo with a bowtie and undershirt, along with narrow glasses. A felt hat lay sitting on his head and when her gaze finally drew back down she could see he was staring at her.

"Who... who are you?" Nana asked, palms pressed to the wall behind her. Was this a... ghost?

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?" The ghost stepped out from the stall, looking around the room before his gaze settled back on her. "My name is Takaomi Shimoda. I didn't mean to scare you."

She could feel herself deflate, shoulders no longer tense at this sudden appearance of a ghost. He didn't seem bad. In fact, he looked like a gentleman in his current attire, and he glowed _blue_. A nice soft color. She couldn't imagine a bad spirit would give off such a calm glow. "I'm Nana Ogasawara. My friend dropped her pouch in here, have you seen it?"

"A pouch?" He seemed to consider her words for a moment. "There was another girl in here a moment ago, she opened my door rather suddenly and ran away after seeing me. I suppose I must have scared her. I'll track down the pouch, it is my fault for her losing it. Why don't you go and get her? I should have the pouch by the time you come back."

"Really? That would be wonderful!" Nana was ecstatic that the ghost was going to help her find the pouch. "I'll be right back." With a grin she passed the ghost and went back out of the boys' lavatory to find her two friends still standing there.

Chihaya immediately turned to her with a hopeful look. "Nana, did you find it?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Chihaya, your pouch is still in there, apparently it fell into one of the stalls but the friendly ghost I met is looking for it right now!" she couldn't help smiling. After everything that had happened today things were finally starting to look up.

"A ghost?" Chihaya asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes, he's quite friendly so there's no reason to be afraid. I talked to him, his name is Takaomi and he said that he would look for your pouch. He's probably already found it. Why don't you come in and see for yourself?"

"Hold on," Nari snapped before Chihaya could say a word. "Are you serious? Isn't that, like, dangerous?"

"Not at all." Nana assured her longtime friend. "You can come too."

"I... I would like to see the ghost." Chihaya said, albeit hesitantly. Her hand was slightly raised as if asking for permission. "After all, we've been here for several hours now, and there hasn't been anyone else to talk to this whole time. Except..." Chihaya trailed off, glancing at Nari to quickly look away when she received a glare.

"Fine," Nari said. "Let's go see this ghost."

With a smile Nana led them into the boys' lavatory to find the ghost standing in the middle of the room, a pink pouch in hand. "You found it!" Chihaya's eyes had widened upon seeing the ghost and Nari looked stunned as well, but Chihaya quickly overcame what little fear must have been left in her. "Thank you so much!"

Her hand went out to reach for it and Takaomi stepped back so it was out of reach. "Yes. If I may though, I have a favor to ask of you three," he said, eyes roaming over them as he spoke.

Chihaya's hand dropped back to her side but she didn't look the least bit annoyed. "Of course, anything!" It was as if this ghost had saved a cat from drowning with the way her eyes gleamed while looking at him.

It made Nari roll her own. This girl was ridiculous.

Those words seemed to have helped the ghost make his decision as his smile widened at them now. "It's been awhile since I've seen anyone else here. Talked to, or well, interacted at all. As a ghost it's a bit difficult you can imagine when most people run away before one such as I can say, 'hi.'"

"So you want some company for a little while?" Chihaya asked, looking to be on the verge of saying yes again.

"Company is... a nice word for it." Takaomi smiled but Nari only frowned.

The way he had said that rubbed her the wrong way. "Come on Chihaya, Nana," she said, turning away from the ghost. "It's just a pouch. We need to find a way out of here not talk with ghosts that want, 'company.' You can get a replacement for it later." Nari walked from the lavatory into the hallway, turning towards the landing as she already heard the other two girls hurrying after her.

"It's not just any pouch, my mother gave it to me," Chihaya's whiny voice met her ears first.

"Nari, we're not in a rush. It wouldn't be a big deal to stay for even a few minutes if the guy is lonely." Nana piped up. Her actual friend rather than that other girl that followed them around like the kitten on her pouch, prancing after some random melody that caught her current flight of fancy.

"We've been stuck in this hell hole for long enough. Why would you want to stay for a few extra minutes when they could be spent out of this place?" she threw the words back over her shoulder as she went for the stairs-

_BAM!_

"Ehh?" she let out a cry as she fell back onto the floor after running into... running into what? There was nothing infront of her but open air!

"Nari!" Chihaya and Nana shouted her name at the same time after her ass had connected with the floor. "Are you okay?" Nana was kneeling by her side as Nari continued to stare at the air infront of them. "What happened?"

That was a good question. Nari pushed herself back up, ignoring Nana for the time being as she reached out a hand to touch at the air. It forced her hand back when it tried to pass the threshold and she stepped away so she wouldn't be thrown back once again. "There's a barrier."

"The others must be playing with some kids downstairs."

"Others?" Nana asked, no longer sitting on the ground as she turned to Takaomi, who must have followed them out of the lavatory.

"Yes, they're not the most friendly-"

"You did this!" Nari spun around to point a finger at the ghost infront of them.

"Nari, we can't leave now anyway. Can't we get my pouch?"

"You put up the barrier so that we can't leave!" Nari snapped at Takaomi, ignoring Chihaya. That girl could be so selfish sometimes and now because of her actions they were all being held here in this third floor hallway when they should be finding a way out of here!

Takaomi still wasn't responding to her accusation though, just smiling at her as he adjusted his hat.

"Nari-"

"Shut up Chihaya!" She kept her gaze on the ghost. "Are you even going to deny it?"

"Think about it for a second. Would you rather be downstairs with those demon children or up here with me?" Takaomi asked, his gaze flickering between the three. His smile seemed to be growing the more he looked at them.

It was starting to creep her out. "Neither!"

"Don't be so uptight Nari, we'll just stay here and keep him company until the other ghosts are gone. Then we can go downstairs." Nari turned to stare at Nana, who had finally spoken up. "That should be okay, right?"

"Whatever." She turned away from Nana with a huff to glare at the ghost once again.

"You'll stay, then?" Takaomi asked, meeting her heated gaze.

"For now," she admitted with a grumble. There didn't seem to be much they could do to get out of here. They were going to have to wait it out apparently.

"Splendid!" He was beaming now while looking straight at her, his gaze no longer wavering between them. "You can go first then, Nari." Huh? First for what? She was still wondering when he said a single word to answer her, "Strip."

Her brain shut down, eyes widening. _What?_ "Excuse me?" she managed after a moment, once the switch in her mind was flipped back on. It had to be playing tricks on her.

Takaomi frowned at her, almost as if hurt by her response. As if she should have gotten right to it as his sudden request. "You agreed to do a favor for me." Nari opened her mouth to shout at him but he continued on before she could get a word in. "Once it's done I'll give your friend her pouch back and you can all leave."

She was rendered speechless for a moment. So that's what he had meant when he said company. No wonder it had seemed suspicious to her ears. "You took Chihaya's pouch from the floor," she accused, even more surprised when he gave a nod of his head.

"How else were all of you going to keep me company?"

"But-"

"You're dawdling." His request hit her hard all over again. _Strip._

He was a ghost... he couldn't actually do anything if she did do it. Could he? She frowned, looking to the old wood boards of the wall. They needed to get out of here and away from all these crazy ghosts. If these demon children were likely to kill him and he just wanted... a show of sorts. The one would certainly be less painful.

Nari turned to look back at him, still frowning. She gazed down to her beige uniform before raising her hands to slip each button from it's place slowly. Her fingers curled around the edges of the fabric and pulled open the coat so her white blouse was now viewable.

"Nari..." Shut up and keep to yourself Chihaya! She wanted to shout the words, but didn't want to draw attention to the other two if she could avoid it. If she could do this well enough he might just give Chihaya her pouch and let them go without either of her other friends having to participate in this favor.

"You." Her eyes widened in alarm when she heard his voice and Nari quickly looked up to see his gaze was no longer on her. "Chihaya, was it? And Nana, take off eachother's clothes."

"Eh!" Chihaya let out a sort of squeek while Nana stepped infront of the other girl, not facing the ghost and appearing to whisper something into her ear. Chihaya's eyes widened from whatever it was Nana had said, but it also seemed to calm her down and she gave a reluctant nod. Nana kept her body angled in the ghosts' line of sight as she started removing the buttons on the arm of Chihaya's outfit.

A stall then. Nari turned back to face the ghost quickly, sliding her coat down her arms to form a crescent around her on the floor. "Takaomi," she said his name as he looked ready to ask Nana to move out of the way.

At the sound of his name though he turned his head to look at her and she began undoing the small white buttons on her blouse from the bottom up. Keep your eyes on me, not them. She caught his gaze and held it as she undid the last few to open up her shirt, letting her cleaveage show from within the tight bra she wore.

Her gaze moved away then as she slowly turned, slipping an arm from the sleeve to dangle above the ground, still wrapped around half of her back that now faced him. She moved her other arm from the sleeve then, letting the blouse fall to the ground. With the coat already there the discarded clothes formed a circle around her.

Nari turned the rest of the way to face him again, checking his gaze was still on her as she raised a hand, tracing her lips with a finger. A small thrill ran through her when his eyes followed it and she smiled slightly before curling her finger to slip inside her mouth-

"I can't," Chihaya's voice cut through the air and his gaze turned swiftly to the other two. A frown fell over Nari's face and she glanced to the two. Here she was helping them and they couldn't keep quiet? "I want to leave."

Chihaya's coat was open, every button undone even though a third of them didn't have anything to do with taking it off. Nari was only missing the blue bow from around her neck. Upon seeing their minimal states of undress Takaomi walked over, no longer paying any attention to Nari who now glared at the two girls.

"Are you uncomfortable with stripping?" he asked. His voice was soft, as if trying to comfort the two girls when he was the one that had caused their distress. Mostly that of Chihaya's who - by all appearances - was on the verge of tears. The small girl nodded her head, now clutching at her school coat to try and keep it closed though she had a shirt underneath it. "Hmm... Very well. Don't strip then." All of their eyes widened in union. "Nana, do me a different favor and..." His gaze lingered on the two of them when he spoke, "Comfort her."

"_Huh?_" Chihaya raised her hands, clutching at the top of her shirt as well now while staring at him. Her gaze hadn't stayed on the ghost for long though when Nana leaned forward, wrapping her fingers around Chihaya's and bringing them down before her lips were pressed hers.

Nari waited a moment for Takaomi to look away and go back to watching her but he stood still, watching as Nana pried Chihaya's mouth open with her tongue to slip it inside.

She turned away from the scene with a sharp huff. Even so none of the three seemed to take notice. Did she have to call his attention back to her again? Nari turned to peer over her shoulder to see that Chihaya was holding onto Nana's hands by herself now, fingers no longer concerned with the open coat. The two parted for a moment and saliva bridged the gap between their lips before they were kissing again.

Nari drew her own finger from her mouth with a small _pop_. She turned her gaze from them with a frown, at a slight loss of what to do without Takaomi's gaze on her.

She looked down at her own state of dress, taking tabs of what else she had yet to remove; her bra, skirt, panties, socks and shoes were still on. Well, there wasn't much point having the shoes on. She bent down and slid them off, setting them outside the circle of her clothes on the floor. After a moment she pushed her knee high white socks down, folding them ontop of the shoes as she clearly had the time when he kept watching them over there.

Standing once again with those articles scratched off her list she stayed still for a moment, looking down at herself. Her chest rising and falling as she took in slow, calming breaths.

How come those two were his sole focus when she had been it just a second before them? They weren't even doing what he had initially asked of them and yet he hadn't looked away since Nana had started to 'comfort' Chihaya. Were they really that much more enteraining than her?

She idly traced her lips once again. He had seemed to like that at least. Dipping her finger back into her open mouth she pressed it to the bottom with her tongue resting ontop before withdrawing it a moment later. If he wasn't looking there was no point in doing it. She brushed the saliva off her finger between her breasts.

Her gaze raised, catching sight of the two from the corner of her eye. Wait... only two? She looked around the room quickly until her gaze settled on him, standing further away now, eyes still on them before it flickered to her.

A smile lit up her face and she lowered her hands, hooking her thumbs into her skirt and easing it down her legs. She took her time sliding the smooth fabric down until it was laying around her feet.

With a grin now on her face she bent further down to pull the blue bow from around the top of her blouse. Nari turned her head, fingers lifting to fit the bow around her neck. She stood back up, grabbing the strings of her bra to pull down and off her arms before reaching back to undo the clasp and letting it fall to the ground.

Nari stepped over the discarded clothes, sauntering over with a swing to her hips. She stopped just infront of him, lifting a hand to grasp the pouch held in his fingertips. Nari leaned forward, surprised when she didn't just phase right through him. Her skin felt cold where it came in contact with the ghostly suit and she raised herself up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cool cheek. "Would you like more 'company' later?" Her breath came out in white puffs when she spoke due to the low tempature now around her.

"If you come back alone."

The blood in her veins warmed at his words. As she turned from him with a smirk playing on her lips at her success she made a silent promise to do so if she couldn't find a way out.


End file.
